Consumer adoption of mobile devices for wireless communication, such as cellular telephones, mobile phones, pagers, tablets, personal digital assistants, and the like, are increasing every day. Mobile devices communicate through a network of communication towers spread over a geography. However, placing communication towers may not be feasible at various locations due to space constraints, geography, or other issues. Moreover, in situations involving natural disasters such as earthquake, tsunami, floods, or storms, communication towers may be damaged, resulting in insufficient coverage of communication signals in the affected area.
Generally, mobile vehicles with communication towers are used to reach such affected areas to provide network signals for wireless communication. However, natural disasters may make it difficult to position such vehicles in the appropriate location due to damaged roads or transport paths. Geographical landforms such as mountains ranges may also obstruct communication between a base tower to a communication tower of the mobile vehicle placed in a valley or other side of the mountain. Further, such mobile vehicles provide only a limited coverage area due to lack of height of the antennas, which is a critical factor for wireless communication coverage. Hot air balloons or gas balloons may be used to lift the antennas to a desired height for appropriate coverage; however, it is difficult to maintain their position due to environmental factors (e.g., wind currents).
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can seamlessly provide wireless signals for communication.